10,000 Years of Suffering
by Firebat
Summary: Borte endures the Dark Eldar and prays Jaghatai Khan can hear her.


Borte stepped out of the yurt as people began to scream. It was a mass of confusion and fire as the creatures wearing black armor drove around her on their vehicles. These creatures used bright green whips that sparkled like cave moss. Borte ran as fast as she could as she could, screaming out for her mother. To her shock, she found her mother's corpse near the bonfire. Her mother's beautiful features had been carved up. She knelt down and touched the cold corpse and she wept. She then cried out for her father and to her surprise her father's voice responded.

She turned around and watched as her father had been mounted on one of the vehicles and was paraded around the camp as the creatures laughed. She grabbed a flaming piece of wood and charged at one of these creatures, but she was easily knocked aside by a shadow. She looked up from the ground to look at the creature that had knocked her down. The world seemed to move slower and the screams stretched out. It was as if time had been slowed except for her and the dark figure in front of her. Shivering with fear, Borte looked up at the face of the figure.

The creature had a human-like face, it was beautiful. The skin was a terrifying pale white with some purple hue upon the cheeks. The clothes that this creature wore were highly revealing as if it had no sense of modesty. The creature smiled at Borte with black obsidian lips and it struck out at Borte. Before Borte could even react, she found herself flying to the ground. Before blacking out, Borte cried out, "Jaghatai Khan…help."

/

Borte found herself in a cage, barely able to move. She heard a groaning near her, and once again she could see her father. Her father was bleeding near the hands and wrists upon the vehicle he had been chained to. There were whip marks here and there and Borte cried out to him, "Father, is that you."

"Borte, are you there?"

"Father, I am here."

"Borte, thank the Great Khan you are still alive. Did they harm you?"

"They knocked me down and put me in a cage, but I am alright. They killed mother."

"She is gone now little one. Borte, you must promise me one thing."

"What is it father?"

"Promise me that you will be brave and be strong my child."

"I promise to be strong father. The Khan will save us."

As Borte spoke a figure appeared before her father. It was another one of those creatures, he was dressed in the vile black armor and his face was just as pallid as the female that knocked her out, but instead of a light purple, he had a blue tone upon his cheeks and brow. The metal on his body was like that of a black beetle, far different from that of the White Scars. Borte wished that the White Scars were here. She wished and prayed that the White Scars and the Great Khan would come riding in like all the stories she had heard.

"So this one is your father little Mon-Keigh?"

"Yes, please let us go," she said. From the gut of the strange lanky creature came a laugh, a dark and sinister laugh that Borte had never before heard. When people laughed in her village it always bought happiness and warmth. This laugh bought no happiness nor warmth. It made her feel cold and frightened. The lanky creature drew a knife, her father's eyes were frozen with terror. Borte begged the creature to stop, but he would not. The creature slowly began to cut at her father's skin. This continued for several hours. He writhed, he screamed and it continued until his body stopped moving.  
"Now now my dear. Hold still while I collect your tears. Do you understand now why I tortured him instead of you? The greatest pain is watching those we love suffer. Your tears will be suited for the alchemists of Commoragh."

"You are demons, I am in hell and you are demons."

"You think I am a demon? Don't insult me, I am far worse than any daemon. I am a Dark Eldar."

/

"Slaves today you will help build a new arena in honor of the Archon, Asdrubael Vect. This arena will be a monument of his greatness. You should all feel honored to work on it. Those who fail to work will be given to the Barghesi. If you try to escape, the collars around your neck will drive you to unconsciousness and we will hunt you down. If you try to remove you collars it shall create massive amounts of neural pain and you will be rendered unconscious," said the slavemaster.

Borte found herself working alongside many slaves, some of them were from her village. At least there were a few Chogorians there with her. She was one in a sea of many. She longed for home and in her heart. She silently prayed that Jaghatai Khan would come soon, she prayed the Khan had not forgotten about her people.


End file.
